


Quiet

by The_Prince_of_Dots



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, this should have been posted in december but i didn't until now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Prince_of_Dots/pseuds/The_Prince_of_Dots
Summary: Logan and Patton get a moment of quiet during a hectic December. Platonic Logicality.





	Quiet

It was quiet in the mindscape common area. **  
**

Roman and Virgil had already left for their rooms after an impromptu snowball fight had left both of them soaking wet and in need of a wardrobe change, though why the two didn’t simply snap their clothes dry, Logan would never know. The two of them had never reemerged from their separate rooms though, so he assumed that it was more of an excuse for both of them to get away and rejoice in having some isolation.

Logan himself was on the couch, reading a book subtitled  _Serious Scientific Answers to Absurd Hypothetical Questions_. He had arranged himself comfortably; he was still sitting up, but his legs were curled up on the couch and he was leaning on the arm of the chair. Patton was in the kitchen, making hot chocolate. He was quiet, but not worryingly so, opting to hum some Christmas song instead of engaging in conversation and puns.

It was nice, having this moment of quiet. The last few weeks had been hectic, not only for Thomas but also for his sides. Between family, friends, deadlines, and general existence as an adult, things had gotten chaotic. At the moment though, everything that could be done was done. It was a transitional moment, where all they could do was wait, and relax, and get some much needed rest.

“May I join you?” Patton asked. He had finished making his hot chocolate.

“Of course, Patton,” Logan said, looking up from his book.

Patton sat down right next to Logan, though unlike Logan, he sat so that he could stretch out across the couch and lean his back against Logan’s side. After prolonged periods of stress, Patton always craved physical contact, and Logan was willing to oblige. They had been colleagues for so long that it was practically a routine and permission was implicit. Logan merely adjusted so that his feet wouldn’t fall asleep underneath Patton and moved his elbow from  being uncomfortably squished behind Patton’s back to resting gently on Patton’s head.

“Christmas, huh?” Patton said, not really asking a question, but just trying to make conversation.

“Only a few days until,” Logan said.

“I’m glad we finally got the tree up. I don’t think we’ve ever put it off so late!”

“I cannot recall a single instance where we’ve left it past the twentieth. Usually you insist on having it up the day after Thanksgiving. But we  _have_  been very busy this year. Think of the Christmas shopping Thomas still needs to do; typically, that’s all completed by now as well.”

Logan couldn’t see it, but he knew Patton was making a face. “We’re going to have to go shopping with the huge crowds of last minute shoppers,” Patton said. “Virgil’s going to be _so_  pleased about that.”

“It  _is_  too late to order everything from Amazon without paying a fortune for shipping,” Logan said with a sigh.

Patton was silent for a moment, then he shrugged a bit. “We’ll worry about it tomorrow. For now though, we should just relax. There’s absolutely nothing we can do at this precise moment.” He spoke with a definitive tone, implying that even if there  _was_  something they could do at this precise moment, he wasn’t having any of it. 

Logan smiled a bit. “I believe that’s a reasonable course of action.”

They stayed that way, quiet and relaxed, just enjoying each other’s company. When Roman walked in several hours later for water, he found them asleep, and, not wanting to disturb them, he took the half empty mug of hot chocolate on the floor into the kitchen and then quietly summoned some blankets for the two of them. Tomorrow was going to be busy, and they needed all the rest they could get.


End file.
